


You're my favourite fun time.

by Albme94



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Hint hint;), M/M, Nuka-World Amusement Park (Fallout), Poor raider dude, Sexy Times, Sole survivor and Gage together and they're kissing, and other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Gage and his boyfriend overboss do some sexy sexy fun times, but uh-oh something stops them and, excuse me who said you could enter the room without knocking?!Oh you were?A billion times?Well...
Relationships: Porter Gage/Male Sole Survivor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	You're my favourite fun time.

" _Haaah_... you know boss, you're great _in...many_ things" he grasped for breath, "but... sex?"  
" _Excuse me_ Gage, are you telling me I'm _bad_ at sex?" The sole survivor put a hand on his chest, all offended like.  
Gage smirked, "what if I am?"   
" _Then_ you must be lying"   
"Well, I was going to say some shitty line here but you caught me red-handed boss" the raider put his hands up, sole survivor grinned like the dumbass he is.   
"If I'm so _shitty,_ how come you're the one who finishes _first?"_   
"Oh comon boss... _that's a low blow"_  
"You think _**that's**_ a low blow? I'll give you a low blow--" 

_"F-fuck-"_ Gage's head shot backwards and his hips higher, he could hear the overboss choke slightly, his hand grabbed his boyfriend's hair.  
 _"Mmh--"_ the overboss groaned, he wasn't a fan of the _whole hair pulling sexy times_ , unless of course, _he was the puller_.  
The raider felt his entire body warm up as he reached **ecstasy,** dots blurring his vision.  
Sole survivor left Gage's cock with a _bop,_ " _ **so**_ " he licked around his lips, "how's _**that**_ for a low blow?"  
Gage opened his eyes slowly to see the overboss with his _liquid sauce_ dripping from his lips, he chuckled "you're something completely different, that's what you are..."  
Sole survivor slowly pulled himself up and on top of the other, leaning down to his ear "I hope you mean that in a good way, _babe~"_ he playfully bit the raider's ear, Gage gasped in pleasure.

Suddenly the alarm echoed around the park, "sounds like it's time for you to _play_ huh~" Gage pulled him down for a kiss, grabbing him tightly and _roughly._  
They were so lost within themselves they didn't hear the first knock... _or the second..._ **or any at all**.

What they _did_ react to was the sudden raider stopping dead in his tracks, sole survivor looked up _unimpressed,_ "what is it?"  
Gage grinned like a _shit kid_ underneath him, neither did anything to hide their junk.  
" _O-overboss_ , t-there's a..." the raider swallowed nervously, " **I heard the alarm, _kid._** So unless you wanna _join?"_ The overboss smirked, patting the bed. The young raider flushed red, _"scram"_ Gage chuckled, he'd never seen anyone leave a dust cloud that fast.

" _Well_ , I should get up and find out _who_ interrupted my fun times-"  
Gage watched as the other put on clothes, " _ **everything**_ is fun times for you, boss"   
"Yeah, yeah..." he put his weapon in its holster, leaning down "but you're my _favourite~_ "  
" _Oh you big ol' romantic you"_ Gage smirked through the kiss, "and hey-"   
Sole survivor stopped at the door, "don't you _**ever**_ invite **anyone** to a _threesome_ again" Gage frowned, overboss laughed and left _to take out the trash._

**Author's Note:**

> Weirdest thing too right, I'm playing F3 atm... and I was unlocking some stuff and I felt I really missed how Gage would comment and and ;-; I miss my baby


End file.
